Passionate Climax
by gothiccross13
Summary: Ashe Nara is an innocent high school girl, strong in her morals and a born perfectionist. So what will happen when Hinata Jinnai, the richest and most powerful boy in school, wipes away that innocence? Can Ashe resist the feelings so foreign to her?
1. Life of Mediocrity

Hello! I hope you enjoy this story based on the amazing manga, Desire Climax. Ill admit, Desire climax is rather dirty and this will be my first time writing a fanfic like this so bear with me :). But DC would be nothing but smut if it weren't for the never ending twists! So I promise that i will do my best to make this as entertaining as possible.

"Ashe!"

I could hear my mother's call clearly from down the hall. My name is Ashe Nara. I am a first year student in high school and probably a bit of an overachiever. Okay, I'm a total perfectionist at everything I do, but hey, there are worse things to be. Take my classmates for instance. Druggies, Alcoholics, half of the girls have already had sex and half of those girls are or have been pregnant. Even so, I never look down on them. I love all of my classmates even if they have made mistakes in their past. I've grown up with them and been with them all my life. They are like my brothers and sisters.

"Ashe! Get up or you'll be late!"

I yawned deeply and pulled the blankets away from my body. Immediately the warmth that my body had created through the night was whisked away. I shivered a little and tried to dress quickly. I found my uniform hung neatly in my closet and threw it on, smoothing out any wrinkles. The skirt wasn't that warm but at least it was better than my sleeping clothes which consisted of a tanktop and shorts. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it back, holding my bangs back with a barette. Before my mother could yell at me again, I hurried to the kitchen.

Immediately the smell of eggs invaded my senses. Breakfast in my home was always the same, something simple like eggs and rice. My family is what you would call "middle class" we aren't poor but have enough to get by. My mother works as a waitress and sometimes when the tips aren't that great, I get and extra job to help support her.

When I enterd the kitchen, I saw the usual scene. Mom was in her place at the stove and Ren was sitting at the table, already served. Ren was my stepfather though he and mother had only been married for a year so I have yet to actually call him father. My mother always had bad taste in men but so far Ren has been nice enough. I sat down and he told me good morning.

"Good morning, Ren" I replied and mother sat a plate infront of me.

"I've been living here for over a year and you still call me Ren. Come on, call me father, just once?" Ren asked, half jokingly.

We had this little quarrel every morning. I merely winked and dug into my breakfast. I tried to hurry up and finish breakfast so that I could get to school early and cram-study before class. Semester Exams were today and if I didn't pass, I would have to take afterschool tutoring. Though this was never a problem for me. My grades had always been rather good due to my perfectionism. I went over a few equations in my head while I ate. I was terrible at mathematics and usually struggled with the class.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a rapping at the door. "That's Kai, Ill see you later mom" I stood from the table and hurried to the door, slipping on my shoes. I could hear my mother calling out her goodbye and Ren's rough voice teasing me about how early I was. I smiled and rolled my eyes. he was always like that. My bag was heavy with books. I had shoved pretty much my whole locker in my bag so that I'd be sure to have everything I needed to study.

I pulled open the door and sure enough, Kai was there waiting for me. Kai is about two years my senior and works at the same restaurant as my mother. He has been a family friend for a couple of years now and ever scince I started attending high school, he has insisted on walking with me every morning. I am thankful for that though. The ony way from my house to the school goes through a bad part of town that is known for thugs. His house is right across the street from mine so it isn't any inconvenience to him. Kai makes me feel safe.

"Let me take that" Kai said, lifting the weight of my bag from my shoulders and placing it on his own.

"Thank you" I said gratefully. It probably would have been impossible to walk to school with such a heavy burden.

The sun was unusually bright today. I wondered if that was an omen. And if so, was it good or bad? As we walked, Kai and I discussed exams. I had him quiz me on our way. "Which Roman goddess is the goddess of the moon?" Kai asked, I bit my lip. He knew I was terrible at mythology.

"Artemis?" I said, unsure.

As soon as I saw the smile on his face, I knew I was wrong. "Close," He replied. "Artemis is her Greek name. The roman pronounciation is Diana."

I pouted, slightly peeved at this minuscule error. I noticed up ahead that we were approaching the Jinnai residence. The Jinnai's were our landlords and owned our home. Even so, they were seemingly nice people. Hinata Jinnai attended the same high school that I did even though he was a fourth year and I was a first year. He was the type of person, untouchable to a middle-class freshman girl such as myself. It made me rather uncomfortable that someone like Hinata knew all about my family's personal affairs.

Kai and I passed through the front gate and I could clearly see hinata's glowing blonde hair. He was getting into a long stretch limo infront of his home. I couldn't help but be overcome with envy at the size of his house, the expensive car, such a glamourous life. I had never in my life longed for material obsesions but there was just something about the idea of such a rich lifestyle. From the sidewalk, I could clearly see his expressionless face as the driver opened the door to the car, allowing him to enter. It was then, for a split second that I cout swear I saw Hinata Jinnai look at me. Not _through_ me. But straight _at_ me. I couldn't help but pause for a moment. Was I seeing right? Or was the sun playing tricks on my eyes?

"Ashe!"

I quickly averted my eyes and realized that Kai had been asking me a question. I hurried away from the gate, embarrassed. "Im sorry, can you repeat the question?" The only response I got was a drawn out laugh. I blushed and looked straight ahead. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Im sorry, nevermind. Okay, who is ruler of all the gods?"

Sorry, the first chapter is always the most boring! lol, I promise to bring you something a bit more interesting, Please tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading. :D Much love. 3


	2. The Purchase

So after reading through it, I realized that Ashe seems a bit too...I dont know...perfect? lol, anyway, Ill try to find a way to fix that. In the meantime, enjoy this next installment od Desire Climax ((Nope I dont own the manga. Wish I did but I don't. Hence Fanfiction)

Ashe lay her head down on her desk. After a long day of examinations, she was ready to get home and sleep.already. Looking out the window beside her desk, Ashe could see that the clouds were growing dark and it would probably begin to rain soon. She didn't bring an umbrella with her either. '_Well, I don't really mind the rain' _She thought to herself.

"How do you think you did?" Ashe's friend, Aya sat on the desk beside her.

Aya was pretty much everything Ashe wasn't. Beautiful, voluptuous, flirtatious and of course, highly desirable. Her hair was stunningly long and such a light shade of brown that she might as well be blonde.

Ashe sighed,"I don't know. I never expected the exams to be that hard,"

Aya smiled, "You passed for sure. After all you are in the top ten of the class. I think that's pretty good." She gave an encouraging smile. "Anyway, you'll never guess who I have a date with Saturday."

Propping her head up and turning to look at her friend, with extreme envy I might add. Ashe asked who it was this time. Aya always had a date, there was always some guy swooning over her.

"His name is Sho, he's a third year." Aya replied and seemed to look away as if in a fog. "And quite handsome I might add."

Ashe laughed,"Well handsome guys often go well with pretty girls. You know...sometimes I wonder if I just make you look better in comparison"

"Oh don't start with that. Ashe, you could be just as pretty as I am. You have fair skin, and an amazing rack I might add. Of course nobody notices it with the type of prudish clothes you wear." Aya winked at her and leaned back casually on the desk. Aya had always been itching to give her a makeover but there was no way Ashe would let her near her.

Ashe, in response to her remark, blushed and looked away. She was so different from Aya. Her skin was much paler in comparison (though Aya liked to try to convince her it was "fair") and her hair was black as midnight during a new moon, which only made her light skin even more noticeable. Aya had always tried to tell her that her greatest asset was her chest, which was definately a desirable size but just the thought of wearing such revealing clothes as Aya made her cringe with embarrassment. Heck, for the longest time, Ashe had tried to cover them up by taping her chest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell, signalling that the long day had finally come to an end. "I can't wait to get home and just sleep for the rest of the day." She sighed. There was no school the next day or the next two weeks. It was Spring Break at long last.

Usually at the end of school, Ashe met up with Kai and they would walk home together like always but he wasn't there to wait for her when she emerged from the building. Catching sight of one of his classmates, she stopped the boy and asked if he knew where Kai was.

"Oh, he screwed up his leg in gym today. Went home early." He replied and rushed off to join one of his friends.

_'I hope he's alright. I guess Ill walk myself home today.' _Ashe thought and looked around to see if anyone she knew might want to walk with her. It was always such a bore to walk alone. But looking around, she saw that the courtyard was mostly empty. Everyone surely had rushed off to meet up with friends or begin preparing for their break.

Ashe shrugged to herself and set off down the road. The clouds were still looming overhead and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard not too far off. It wasn't long before Ashe felt the first fat raindrop fall onto her nose. She didn't really mind the rain though. It was comforting in a way and scince it was break, she didn't have to worry about getting sick and missing school.

As the rain gradually became heavier, Ashe hummed a tune that was barely audible over the noise of the pouring water. Her shoes were becoming soaked as well now and she decided that ut would be best to hurry so they wouldn't be ruined. Just as she was about to pick up her pace, she was pulled back forcefully by something strong.

Before she knew it there was a hand covering her mouth and she was backed into the wall of an alley, looking into the eyes of a gruesome looking man. His eyes showed flat out desire and were nothing short of frightening. There were one or two other men there with him but she couldn't make it out clearly.

"Well look at this pretty little thing we've caught on our street." The man said in a low voice that sent a chill down her spine. Ashe immediately remembered that this was the lower class part of town, known for thugs and crime. Perhaps the whole reason that Kai was so sure to walk her home every day. Right now she would give anything to have him here by her side like always.

Ashe didn't notice as the rain began to let up. She was completely soaked and the fabric of her uniform clung to her body, exciting the men even further. _'Of course. Rain couldn't have come at a better time.' _Ashe thought.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes" One of them said and within moments, she felt her shirt being torn open and the grotesque men staring her down. One reached out to roughly fondled her breasts while the others tried to pull off her skirt.

Ashe screamed, "Stop it! What is wrong with you people!?" But a hand quickly shot up to cover her mouth. Ashe, in an attempt of retalliation, bit down on his hand as hard as she could until he let go. This only resulted in a painful slap to the face and she found herself being thrust downward to the ground.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson you little bitch." The one she had bitten said and he began to unfasten the button on his jeans. Instinctively, Ashe closed her legs and tried to get away but was pinned down and relieved of all hope.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She yelled and felt tears begin to stream down her face as he positioned himself over her.

"Hey" Called out a somewhat familiar voice, interrupting her situation. The man over her stopped for a moment to look at the person who was calling out, though he still had a firm grip on her, pinning her to the ground. Ashe tried to see, through her tears and distress, the person standing before them. "Kai?"

"I'll give you three million yen to get the hell out of here." He said. Ashe immediately recognized who it was. Hinata Jinnai.Normally she would wonder why somebody like him was in a place like this but for now she was just relieved to be rescued from this hell.

It didn't take much persuasion to get the men to leave, pockets full. And Ashe left on the ground, trying to compose herself as much as she could with her clothes torn and dirt stained. She was in such a mess that she could hardly muster a thank you to the prince of her school.

It was a shock when Hinata slowly made his way over to Ashe, crouched down low, meeting her eye to eye, and said, "Three million yen. I have bought you and now you're mine."

See? Told ya things would get interesting. ;) anyway leave comments! They make my day a little brighter and not to mention, help me improve as a writer.


End file.
